1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a clutching jig, and more particularly to a clutching jig for conveniently separating a lens component from a lens socket.
2. The Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 3 and FIG. 5, a lens module includes a lens socket 7 and a lens component 6 mounted into the lens socket 7. A conventional clutching jig 8 for disengaging the lens component 6 from the lens socket 7 has a top base 81. Two opposite sides of the top base 81 extend perpendicularly downwards to form a pair of lateral plates 82. Each of the lateral plates 82 has a middle portion punched as a notch 83, with two positioning arms 84 synchronously formed at two sides thereof. Each of the notches 83 has a top side connected with a clutching arm 85, spacing away from the two positioning arms 84. When the lens component 6 is received in the space which is formed among the two pairs of the positioning arms 84, the clutching arms 85 are urged to approach each other to clutch two opposite sides of the lens component 6 and pull the lens component 6 upwardly, which makes the lens component 6 be released from the lens socket 7. However, the lens component 6 will be apt to be scratched by the clutching arms 85 and the positioning arms 84 of the conventional clutching jig 8 and damage the lens component 6. Therefore, it is desirable to design a clutching jig which has a simple structure and is capable of solving the problem mentioned above.